The Spirit of Evil
by Brimstone
Summary: An evil force that feeds on the lifeforce of living beings has arrived on Eternia to feed off the planets power. This is a He-Ro story from the unused Powers of Grayskull line and the first part of the Origin of Scare Glow saga.
1. Default Chapter

The-Spirit-of-Evil

**__**

The Spirit of Evil.

By

Richard Taylor

Prologue

For countless millennia _IT _had wondered the galaxy ever since the Cosmic Winds had forced _IT _in to exile, but that long before nature had seeded the universe with its countless worlds with its life-force. It was on these worlds that _IT_ had found a terrible hunger excised in side _IT_self and it was the life forms that lived on these worlds were _IT_s only source of nourishment. _IT_ was drawn to the feelings of anger, hate and violence that the life forms would exhibit while in some sort of battle or war.

Once _IT _had found what _IT_ needed _IT_ would then settle on that world by entering the planet atmosphere and seek out the one life form that _IT_ could use as a host. _IT_ would then take over the body of the life form that _IT_ chosen and then _IT_ would use all _IT_s power to manipulate the inhabitants of that world until they went to war. Then once war had broken out _IT_ would feed off the raising violence and emotions of hatred and anger that came with it.

Once _IT_ had fed off all the violence on the planet _IT_ would leave the body of _IT_s host barely alive and alone on whatever remained of the planet. _IT_ would then carry on _IT_s endless journey through space _IT_s hunger gone for now. But the hunger always returned during _IT_s travels growing and growing until _IT_ was forced to seek out another planet to feed off.

As_ IT_ travelled from the last planet _IT _had used as a feeding ground _IT_ entered a star less void in space. _IT _travelled the void for centuries slowly growing hungrier and hungrier, with nothing to feed on _IT _soon began to grow weak until _IT _felt _IT_self begin to die and the Cosmic Winds would finally have their revenge on _IT_.

Suddenly _IT_ felt something, at first it was fainting almost non-existent over the feeling of hunger _IT_ felt. It was like nothing _IT_ had felt before, even as faint as it was the power that _IT_ could feel made the power of the Cosmic Winds pale in comparison. _IT_ desired this new source of power so much that with all the strength that _IT _could muster _IT_ pushed towards where this power could be found. Once _IT_ had fed off this power _IT_ decided _IT_ would return to the Cosmic Winds and destroy them for casting _IT_ out.

As _IT_ got closer the feeling got stronger driving _IT_ on until _IT _came to a small planet. _IT _could sense the power coming not only from the tiny insignificant life forms that inhabited the planet surface but the planet itself was an unbelievable source of power. With one great surge of energy _IT _forced _IT_s way through the planet atmosphere and crashed to the planets surface. 

**__**

Chapter 1 

Emperor Hiss the ruler of the Snakemen and most of the planet Eternia walked over to one of the huge windows of his throne room and glanced skywards to see a large ball of fire shoot through the sky. Suddenly the throne room doors burst open and Viper walked in.

"Massster!" said Viper his captain of the guard and most powerful magician. "I feel a great power unlike any I have felt before."

"Coming from where?" replied Hiss turning to Viper.

"From there Massster." Said Viper pointing to the trail of smoke left by the falling object with his black scaled finger. "If the forces of good gain possession of what ever it isss they could be granted the power to finally overthrow your rule."

Hiss's face darkened at Viper's report.

"That shall never happen! Viper take asss many warriors asss you see fit and find this thing, capture it and bring it to me."

"Yes ssir." Replied Viper.

As Viper turned to leave Hiss placed one hand on Viper's shoulder and said.

"Do not fail me Viper. If the forces of good gain possession of this thing I shall ssskin you alive along with your troops and hang them on the throne room walls. Am I clear?"

"Yes Massster." Viper said again and then left the throne room and Hiss alone with his thoughts.

__

IT crashed to the ground in a ball of fire and lay still unnoticed absorbing energy from the planet surface and gathering _IT_s strength. Once _IT_ had grown a little stronger _IT _began to feel around _IT_s surroundings in search of a suitable host _IT_ could use. The area was teaming with all sorts of life but none that matched _IT_s needs.

Suddenly _IT_ sensed something approaching, something that _IT_ felt that _IT_ could use. Focusing on this thing _IT_ let _IT_s mind seek it out.

Heading towards _IT_ were ten life forms dressed in armour ready for battle. The one in front of the others interested _IT_ the most as _IT_ sensed a high amount of power from it. Realising that _IT_ could use this life form _IT_ quickly sped towards it and leapt in to its body.

Viper had led his men for three days since first seeing the falling object in the sky. Viper had used his magical powers to track the thing to where it had crashed. Viper continually felt the trail grow stronger as they headed north only stopping once to crush a small group of humans that had been caught a village that belonged to the Snakemen.

"Halt here!" commanded Viper stopping his warriors.

"What iss it?" asked Spittor, Viper's best warrior in his army. "Why have we stopped?"

"It iss on the move." Said Viper closing his eyes for a moment allowing his mind to track the movement of the thing they were after. "I sense intelligence. It isss moving towards usss" Viper said in a whisper so low that his men almost didn't hear it.

"What do you want usss to do?" asked Spittor. "Do we wait for it to come to us. Or shall we go after it?"

Viper turned to his second in command.

"No we must go after it. It may change its course and fall in to the hands of the humans that would use it against usss." Replied Viper. Viper then reached for the rains of his horse and was about to climb in to the saddle when he was hit with such force that he crashed to the ground.

"VIPER!!" shouted Spittor as he jumped off his horse and ran to Viper's side. 

"You and you!" hissed Spittor pointing to two of the Snakemen. "I want you to search the area."

"Yes Sssir." Said both Snakemen and rode off.

"You others." Spittor said to the remaining troops. "Set up a defence perimeter. It must have been the humans trying to avenge the scum we wasted at the village. If you see anything remotely human, kill it and skin it. I'm offering ten human slave women to the first Snakeman that brings me the one who did this."

As the Snakemen turned to follow their orders Viper spoke from where he lay.

"Stop!" said Viper weakly his voice to weak to be heard by the departing warriors.

"Stop!" Viper said again beginning to grow angry that his orders were not being obeyed.

"I said…..STOP!!!" Viper's voice grew so loud that it echoed off the trees surrounding them, that even the rocks and the ground shook with the ferrous anger in Vipers voice.

Instantly the departing Snakemen stopped, some even fell off their horses in surprise.

"Are you OK?" asked Spittor helping Viper to his feet.

"I am fine." Said Viper not looking at Spittor.

"What happened?" asked Spittor. "I thought that it was a human attack."

Viper gave a quick hiss of laughter.

"It was not any pathetic humans attack." Said Viper. "It was something else. We must return to Snake Mountain. Emperor Hiss must hear about thisss."

"But what about the thing Emperor Hiss sent usss to find?" asked Spittor.

"It has moved." Said Viper.

"Where to?" asked Spittor. "We must find it before the forces of good."

"Oh I would not worry about that." Said Viper. "It isss safe."

Spittor reached out and grabbed hold of Viper's shoulder.

"Where isss it?" asked Spittor again.

Viper span around with lightning like speed and glared at Spittor with his glowing red eyes and menacingly spoke.

"It isss in me!!"

[To be continued][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rik2k1uk/Chapter-2.html



	2. Part 2

Chapter-2 **__**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'You were out numbered'?" asked Emperor Hiss.

"Massster." Replied Snake Face, the leader of the scouting party Hiss had sent out to find a band of humans who had attacked several Snakemen. "We could not predict that the humans had fed our spy false information which led usss in to Beastmen territory."

"And where isss thisss spy?" asked Hiss as he began to pace the length of his throne room never taking his eyes off Snake Face, or what remained of his men. "I hope you have taken hisss skin for betraying usss."

Snake Face's head shot up instantly and even through his stone mask Hiss could tell that Snake Face had been caught by surprise.

"N-n-no Massster." Snake Face stuttered. "We did not skin the spy. I thought that he may still be usssful."

Hiss spun around to face Snake Face whose head snapped downwards quickly so that he would not have to look his master in the eye.

"Snake Face." Hiss said softly. "When I usssed my magic to encase you in that stone armour, it wasss for your own good asss your powersss can not be controlled. Now it seem I may have made your armour a little too tight."

Snake Face's head slowly raised his head again to face Hiss.

"I do not understand." Said Snake Face.

"I mean that weather our spy willingly gave usss false information or not, he hasss be uncovered and the humans are using that fact to trick usss at every opportunity. Ssso we must eliminate him so that the humans can not trick usss again." Explained Hiss. "Now do you understand me?"

"Yesss Massster." Replied Snake Face.

"Good." Said Hiss placing his hand on Snake Face's shoulder. "Now take your men to the healer and get them patched up. Then go and capture this spy."

Snake Face nodded and turned to his men and was about to order them to the healer's tent when the doors of the throne room burst open. Viper with Spittor strode in carrying a bloodstained bag in Viper's hand.

"What isss the meaning of this interruption?" snapped Hiss. "You best have a good reason to barge in here like this!" 

Viper stood still and ignored Hiss's outburst.

"Show him." Said Viper turning to Spittor.

Spittor then turned to Hiss and threw the blood soaked bag to Hiss. The bag landed at Hiss's feet with a disgusting squelching sound. Slowly Hiss bent down never taking his eyes off Viper or Spittor. Snake Face and his men were still in the room watching this confusing display. Hiss slowly opened the bag and peered inside to see the snakeskin's that Hiss recognised as that of the Snakemen that went with Viper. Hiss's head snapped up he realised what must have happened.

"Seize them!" ordered Hiss.

Instantly Snake Face and his men moved at Hiss's command. Spittor leapt from beside Viper the crest on Spittor's neck flared to life with a rattling sound, Spittor then spat a large ball of boiling hot acid at one of the oncoming Snakemen. The Snakeman screamed in terror and agony, as the acid ball struck his chest and began to dissolve his body.

The two Snakemen that stood behind Viper and Spittor began their attack. The instant they began to move two snakes made of pure energy leapt from Viper's body and wrapped themselves around the throats of the two Snakemen. The two Snakemen tore at the energy snakes with their claws. The snakes dragged the Snakemen to the ground, across the floor and up the wall and held them there until they stopped struggling. Once the Snakemen had died the energy snakes disappeared dropping the dead bodies to the floor.

Hiss face remained emotionless as he watched Viper and Spittor massacre his men.

"Stop them!!" Hiss snarled at Snake Face.

"With pleasure." Said Snake Face his muffled voice barely audible over the screams of dying Snakemen. Viper hadn't moved a muscle since the attack started. His eyes never left Hiss's even when Snake Face stepped in to his line of sight. The deadly snakes contained inside of Snake Face's stone armour and made up his body began to slither their way out of the eye and mouth holes in Snake Face's mask ready to use their deadly powers to turn Viper in to stone. Viper just raised his hand and Snake Face let out a muffled scream. Hiss glanced Snake Face's way to see that the snake had been severed and had fallen to the floor, as Snake Face turned Hiss saw that his stone mask was now completely smoothed over blocking off any hole that the snakes could get out of and trapped them inside.

"That isss enough!!" snarled Hiss raising his hand and a bolt of blue crackling energy shot towards Viper.

Viper raised his hand again as the bolt of energy hissed and crackled all around him and Spittor, then it faded out to nothing. Instantly Spittor leaped forward and the crest on his neck flared once more with its rattling sound as he spat another ball of acid at Hiss.

"No!" said Viper raising his hand. The ball of acid disappeared just inches from Hiss's face. "I need him alive. For now."

Suddenly the bag in Hiss's hand began to move and the snakeskins of Viper's former men wrapped themselves around Hiss's arms and legs forcing Hiss to his knees.

"Tell everyone one to be in the courtyard within the hour." Viper said to Spittor.

"Yesss Master." Said Spittor then he left the throne room.

Viper slowly stepped over the dead bodies of the Snakemen and avoided the burning pools of acid from Spittor's attack. As he knelt down by the helpless Hiss Viper smiled. Hiss glared in to Viper's glowing crimson eyes and screamed as he saw what was behind Viper's eyes.

The courtyard was full of Snakemen waiting and wondering as to why Viper had called them there and not Emperor Hiss. The large pool in the centre of the courtyard erupted in to a huge tower of flames and within the smoke an image of Viper began to form.

"My fellow Snakemen I stand before you as the new ruler of Eternia." The courtyard fell silent at Viper's statement. "For years Emperor Hiss has promised the end of all human life on Eternia. But what has he done?" 

Viper remained silent for a second before continuing.

"NOTHING!!! Emperor Hiss has sat back and watched asss the human crawled their way from the trees where they were spawned to take over some of the most important areas on the planet. Thisss Castle Grayskull by rights should have been oursss. It would have given usss the power to wipe out not only the humans but also the Beastmen, the Mermen and the other warm-blooded creatures that may one day attempt to rise and threaten usss."

The courtyard continued to remain silent for a moment then a small whisper began to run through the Snakemen gathered there.

"Viper isss right!" Shouted one Snakeman. "Hiss has failed usss."

"Hiss has led usss to victory countless times." Shouted another.

"Viper has never proven himself to be a leader." Shouted a third Snakeman.

"Hiss is weak." Another Snakeman shouted.

Soon the words turned in to violence as Snakemen loyal to Emperor Hiss attacked those who had spoke up for Viper to be leader of the Snakemen.

Viper watched the chaos in the courtyard from one of the huge windows in the throne room. The lifeform inside Viper's body began to feed off the violence slowly growing stronger.

"See how easy it isss to provoke violence in the weak-minded." Viper said to Hiss. "You see I can give your people a purpose. I will lead them in to the greatest battle the Snakemen have ever seen. Of cause they will die. But they will die with the knowledge that their blood has paved the way for my revenge."

Turning back to the window Viper glanced down at the fighting Snakemen Viper said.

"I think that there has been enough bloodshed for the moment." Viper then waved his hand and all the Snakemen froze where they stood.

"I see that I have to prove my leadership." Said Viper to the courtyard. The image in the smoke changed from Viper to that of Hiss bound with the skins of dead Snakemen.

Viper turned to Hiss. Hiss let out a horrifying scream as Viper raised one hand and flames of energy engulfed Hiss's body. Hiss's human skin began to melt away to reveal the deadly snakes that made up Hiss's true form.

"Hiss can not match my power." Said Viper triumphantly. "Anyone who does not wish to follow my leadership shall be executed. Those who follow me shall gain riches and power beyond all imagination."

Viper watched as one by one the Snakemen who had supported Hiss laid down their weapons and backed away. However some decided to ignore Viper's threat and either made a run from the courtyard or attacked the other Snakemen while their weapons were lowered. Instantly Viper struck them down with flaming balls of energy shot from the palm of his hand.

The remaining Snakemen watched in silence the smoking remains of the Snakemen. Suddenly a chant of Viper's name began to ring through the courtyard.

The flames in the pool died down and it slowly turned back to normal. In a flash of light Hiss appeared in the middle of the pool, his human skin restored to his body. Hiss was tied to a large wooden cross with Snakeskins.

Viper then appeared at the main door of the courtyard. The Snakemen slowly parted and lowered their heads as Viper with Spittor at his side walked over to Hiss.

"Now that your men have seen the power I control. I have a small assignment for you to fulfil." Said Viper taking hold of Hiss's head and snapped it back forcing Hiss to look in to Viper's glowing eyes. "I want you to go to the city of Eternos and tell the pathetic humans that their lives are now over. Tell them that the Snakemen are coming to pry the secrets of Grayskull from their dead fingers."

Viper then turned to the Snakemen.

"Prove your loyalty to me. For I am now Viper king of the Snakemen. " Called out Viper. "Drag this disgrace to the Snakemen out of Snake Mountain." 

Viper then left the courtyard. Instantly the Snakemen led by Spittor rushed the helpless Hiss and dragged him struggling out of the pool and to the main gates. Once at the main gates they pushed Hiss to the ground. Hiss struggled to his knees and turned to Spittor.

"I shall get my revenge for thisss." Snarled Hiss. "You fools you are under the control of Viper. He will lead you in to destruction."

A ball of acid suddenly struck the ground at Hiss's feet.

"You are pathetic." Said Spittor. "I can't believe we have followed someone asss weak asss you for so long. Go give the humans King Viper's message."

Realising that arguing with Spittor was pointless Hiss turned and began to make his way down Snake Mountain. As Hiss got farther and farther away Hiss could hear a chant for King Viper echo through the air.

**__**

To be continued.


	3. Part 3

Chapter-3 **__**

Chapter 3

He-Ro woke as the warning bells of Eternos City rang through the halls of the royal palace. As He-Ro got out of bed the door to his quarters opened and one of the palace guards came in.

"What's happening?" He-Ro asked the guard as he put his armor on.

"There has been a sighting of Snakemen." Said the guard. "It's Hiss sir!"

"I'll be right there." Said He-Ro. As the guard turned and left He-Ro walked over to the secret compartment behind one of the walls and grabbed the Staff of Light.

"Hold it right there!" called out one of the palace guards from his sentry's post. Hiss staggered towards the city of Eternos. He was exhausted and bleeding from the lacerations he had received from his battle with a roaming pack of Beastmen.

"I said. Hold it!" the guard, shouted this time.

Hiss staggered forward one more step and then collapsed. The guard jumped down from his position and was about to open the gates just as He-Ro arrived. 

"Be careful." Said He-Ro as the guard drew his sword and make his way through the gates and go over to the fallen Hiss.

"Look at him. Sir. He looks half-dead." Said the guard never taking his eyes off the motionless body of Hiss.

"I know." Said He-Ro. "But remember Hiss is a master of dark magic. This could be a trick. Let me make sure that he is truly harmless."

He-Ro then lifted his staff in to the air and a thin blue mist appeared from the top of the staff and floated over Hiss's body.

"It's safe now." Said He-Ro. "I can not sense any deception from Hiss."

Three guards instantly raced over to Hiss's body and lifted it up and carried Hiss in to the city of Eternos.

"Take him to the healer's tent." Said He-Ro. "I want to save his life if we can."

As the three guards carried Hiss past He-Ro Hiss lifted his head and turned to He-Ro.

"It isss not me that you have to worry about." Said Hiss his voice no louder than a whisper. "There is a great evil coming. It will destroy usss all."

Hiss's head then slumped to his chest and the guards continue carrying Hiss to the healer's tent.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" asked one of the guards after they finished securing the gates again.

"I don't know." Replied He-Ro. "But Hiss is possibly one of the most powerful sorcerers of all Eternia. And someone or something has almost destroyed him."

"If that's true." Said the guard astonished. "Then I do not want to be around if whatever it is comes after us."

He-Ro turned to the guard.

"You're right." Said He-Ro. "I must go to Grayskull. The Goddess may know what this is all about. If the king asks where I've gone tell him I've gone on an important mission."

He-Ro then took hold of the rains of a horse and climbed in to the saddle. Once the gates were opened again He-Ro raced off towards Castle Grayskull.

"I have sensed the arrival of this power. I believe that this power is not magical but it is a force of nature." Said the Goddess of Grayskull as she sat in the mystical throne.

"A lifeform?" said He-Ro.

"Yes." Replied the Goddess. "But it is unlike any that I or the Elder's have felt before.

"He-Ro. Tell me once again about Hiss's warning."

He-Ro told the Goddess exactly what Hiss had said before he had passed out.

"From what you have told me I fear that the Snakemen may already be in possession of this lifeform." Said the Goddess. "To be more precise this lifeform may be in possession of the Snakemen. I sense that this lifeform may be using the Snakemen as some kind of host."

"That would explain why the Snakemen had attacked Hiss." Said He-Ro. "Hiss is the Snakemen's most powerful sorcerer. He would be the only one who would have been able to see it for what it truly is. He could even have been a threat to it."

The Goddess shook her head.

"No He-Ro." Said the Goddess. "This lifeform has nothing to fear from Hiss. I believe Hiss is being used as a warning for this lifeform's intentions. I must discuss this more with the Elder's. I will send for Eldor he will relay any information that we uncover."

The Goddess then closed her eyes for a second.

"You must return to Eternos." Said the Goddess. "The lifeform is leading the Snakemen in an attack on the city."

He-Ro nodded and left the great hall of the castle and raced for the city of Eternos.

"What have you found?" asked the Goddess as she felt the presence of Kelka the leader of the Elder's of Grayskull walk up behind her.

"It is not pleasant." Said Kelka.

The first thing He-Ro saw as he rode to the city of Eternos was several hordes of Snakemen mounted on huge winged lizards. On each of the beasts sat two Snakemen each was raining arrows and rocks down on to the warriors below. He-Ro could also hear the distinctive roar of Battlecats. The huge green and yellow tigers were slashing at the palace guards with their razor sharp claws and teeth. Sat a top of the largest lizards that He-Ro had ever seen sat Viper a Snakeman who he had battled many times before. He-Ro recognised the beast it was Hiss's personal War Beast and that it was supposed to be protected by one of Hiss's spell that meant that no one could touch it or they would die. Watching in awe He-Ro realised that the lifeform the Goddess had sensed was inside Viper and protecting him from Hiss's spell. 

Suddenly there came a rattling sound came from behind He-Ro. He-Ro span around just in time to jump out of the way narrowly avoiding contact with the huge tail of the Snakeman called Rattlor. Quickly He-Ro rolled to one knee as Rattlor lunged at him. Rattlor's head snapped out on its long neck and Rattlor bared his sharp fangs ready to tare at He-Ro's throat.

He-Ro swung his staff up and Rattlor's mouth clamped down on the middle of the staff. He-Ro then swung his legs up and kicked Rattlor in the guts and then pulled hard on the staff and sent Rattlor flying over his head and crashing in to a large pile of rocks.

Dazed Rattlor leaped to his feet. Rattlor's tail began to rattle and was prepared to lash out when He-Ro quickly grabbed his crossbow from his belt and shot an arrow at Rattlor. Rattlor howled in pain as the arrow from He-Ro's crossbow shot through his tail and pinned it to the rock behind him. Rattlor began to tug at his tail trying to free it when He-Ro shot another arrow this time it went through his hand pinning it to the rock as well.

He-Ro then picked up his staff and swung it at Rattlor as hard as he could. The edge of the staff struck Rattlor's jaw and the Snakeman slumped against the rock unconscious. He-Ro then jumped back on his horse and raced to the city gates.

"Keep on attacking!" bellowed Viper. His troops immediately jumped to his commands. As Viper watched the battle the lifeform inside his body slowly came to the surface and began to feed off the growing violence.

"King Viper!" said Spittor riding up to Viper. "Their defences are beginning to crumble."

"Then smash them down." Hissed Viper. "Once we have crushed the city and killed all that live there we will take over this Castle Grayskull and then the planet will be ours."

"They're breaking through!!" called out one of the guards high on top of one of the watch towers.

The great gates began to crack and splintered as the Snakemen drove a huge wooden battering ram in to them. Then suddenly the gates shattered and the Snakemen began to swarm in.

Viper sat watching the battle. Every scream of a dying guard or Snakeman was like music to Viper's ears. Viper smiled slightly as the death of every warrior fed the lifeform in side his body.

He-Ro swung his staff at one attacking Snakeman after another sending each of them crashing to the ground or in to the palace walls. Quickly He-Ro leaped over one Snakeman riding a Battlecat. Twisting in mid air He-Ro grabbed his crossbow from his belt and shot an arrow through the Snakeman's hand that held his sword. He-Ro rolled to his feet as he hit the ground and turned just in time to see a ball of acid flying through the air. He-Ro ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. Spittor then leaped on to He-Ro driving him to the ground.

"I've been waiting for thisss for a long time." Hissed Spittor raising his sword high in the air ready to strike at He-Ro.

Suddenly as Spittor began to bring his sword down another sword flashed above He-Ro's head and clashed against Spittor's sword sending a shower of sparks raining down on He-Ro.

He-Ro looked up to see who had come to his rescue and was surprised to see Emperor Hiss standing there glaring at Spittor.

The two Snakemen then began to fight each other. Their swords ringing through the air each time they struck.

"I can sense something controlling Viper's body." Snarled Hiss. "But I sense no such thing in you. Why do you defy your ruler?"

Spittor swung his foot up and kicked Hiss away from him.

"You are a fool if you think I will fall for your tales of fantasy." Snapped Spittor as he span around to block a blow from Hiss with his sword. "King Viper is under the control of nothing."

Spittor blocked another blow from Hiss.

"King Viper will lead usss in to victory." Snarled Spittor as he swung his sword at Hiss. "You are weak."

Hiss swung his sword at Spittor but again Spittor blocked it.

"You have even allied yourself with the humans." Spat Spittor in disgust.

Hiss ducked as Spittor swung his sword at Hiss's head. Rolling behind Spittor Hiss kicked at the back of Spittor's legs and the Snakeman dropped to his knees. Hiss then quickly grabbed hold of Spittor's head and pulled it back.

"I have no allegiance with the humans." Snarled Hiss.

"Then why do you fight with them?" raged Spittor. 

Spittor then drove the hilt of his sword backwards in to Hiss's stomach then Spittor span around on one knee and slammed his fist in to Hiss's face splitting his lip. 

"You betray the Snakemen!" screamed Spittor.

Hiss quickly wiped away the blood from his lip.

"You forget that it isss you that have betrayed the Snakemen." Hiss snarled. 

Hiss then with one quick move twisted his sword around Spittor's blade and sent spittor's sword spinning through the air. Before Spittor could make a move Hiss had his sword under Spittor's chin and leaned in close to Spittor's face.

"You sided with Viper over me!" Hiss said ready to strike.

"I can not believe that Hiss is fighting with us against his own men." Said Rotal He-Ro's second in command as he fought along side He-Ro.

He-Ro barely looked away from the two Snakemen he was fighting as he spoke.

"Hiss isn't fighting with us Rotal." Said He-Ro. "He is fighting to regain the respect of his men after they turned on him to follow Viper. Remember Hiss will turn on us the first chance he gets."

He-Ro then pushed off one of the Snakemen he was fighting and did a backflip over the second Snakeman charging at him from behind. The second Snakeman drove his sword in to the first Snakeman's chest as he attempted to stop his charge. Before the Snakeman could remove his sword from the dead Snakeman He-Ro whipped his staff around and struck the Snakeman with such force that the sound of the Snakeman's neck could be heard over the sounds of battle. 

"At the moment Viper is the one we should worry about." Said He-Ro once he had helped Rotal defeat his Snakemen. "Look!"

Rotal turned to where He-Ro had pointed to and saw that Viper on top of the War Beast was now standing with his arms raised in the air.

"What is he doing?" asked Rotal. "There is some sort of mist forming around him."

He-Ro could see that Rotal was right. Viper remained as still as a statue his eyes were glowing a bright crimson and a dark grey mist was forming around his body.

"I don't know what exactly is going on." Said He-Ro. "But I overheard Hiss trying to convince Spittor that something has taken over Viper's body. And the fact that he is able to touch Hiss's War Beast I think he's right."

He-Ro then began to battle through the battling Snakemen and palace guards.

"Where are you going?" Rotal called after He-Ro.

"I'm going to Viper." He-Ro called back. "If he isn't stopped all of Eternia will be destroyed."

Viper stared at Hiss and Spittor as they fought each other as the battle raged on around them. Using the power that the lifeform inside his body Viper projected his feelings of hatred and anger for Hiss in to Spittor forcing the Snakeman totally loyal to Hiss fight Viper's battles for him.

Viper slowly took his gaze away from the two fighting Snakemen as he felt a powerful energy source make its way through the battle towards him.

He-Ro battled closer and closer to Viper until he reached the main gates. Viper quickly snapped his head around and He-Ro stared in to Viper's glowing eyes. He-Ro felt his legs grow heavy as he continued to stare in to Viper's eyes and almost failed to notice Viper moving the War Beast around.

The huge beak-like mouth opened and jets of fire spewed out killing anyone that got in its way. He-Ro shook off the hypnotic effect of Viper's eyes and ducked behind the palace wall as the flames hit the courtyard.

Once the flames had died down He-Ro held up the Staff of Light and called out:

"IN THE NAME OF GRAYSKULL…………GIVE ME THE POWER!!!!!"

Instantly the top of the Staff of Light opened and the crystal inside sent a flash of bright light in to the air. The light then rained down over He-Ro's body changing his royal armor in to that of the golden armor of Grayskull. Once the transformation had been completed He-Ro raced towards viper.

He-Ro leaped through a huge wall of fire and landed on top of the War Beast the mystical armor of Grayskull protecting He-Ro from Hiss's deadly spell.

With one hand holding on one of to the beast's horns He-Ro swung his staff at Viper. The top of the staff flared with light which then shot out and hit Viper in the chest sending the Snakeman falling off the back of the War Beast.

He-Ro climbed to the back of the War Beast and was ready to jump down on the fallen Viper when leaped to his feet and a bolt of red energy struck He-Ro in the chest. He-Ro could feel the power of Viper even through the armor of Grayskull.

He-Ro fell to one knee and Viper walked up to him and grabbed He-Ro around the throat. 

"You are no match for me." Hissed Viper. Viper then tightened his grip around He-Ro's throat and threw him to the ground.

[To be continued][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rik2k1uk/Chapter-4.html



	4. Part 4

Chapter-4 **__**

Chapter 4

He-Ro quickly got to his feet and swung the Staff of Light at Viper. A burst of light shot out from the staff and struck Viper in the chest however Viper stayed on his feet this time. Viper raised his hands and blue crackling energy leaped from his fingertips and snatched hold of He-Ro and lifted him in to the air.

Once Viper had lifted He-Ro high enough Viper shot a burning bolt of red energy from his eyes and struck He-Ro again and again until He-Ro came crashing to the ground.

"Now I shall take the power of Grayskull." Hissed Viper as he walked over to the fallen He-Ro and snatched the Staff of Light from He-Ro's grasp.

"You shall never have the power of Grayskull." Said the voice of the Goddess echoing from the sky. "We know who and what you are. And we have a way to stop you."

"You can not stop me!!" Viper howled to the sky. "I have learnt from thisss host that He-Ro isss your champion. I have beaten him I shall beat you asss well!!"

"We shall see." Said the calm voice of the Goddess.

Then there was a sudden flash of light and when the light faded the Goddess stood in front of Viper. Next to the Goddess stood Eldor.

Viper's mouth pulled in to an evil grin.

"A woman and a old man are going to stop me?" sneered Viper. "I have destroyed planets which had put up more of a challenge."

Viper then held up the Staff of Light.

"I also have thisss." Said Viper. "I will use it to feed off the power of Grayskull."

Viper then turned his gaze to the Staff of Light and his eyes began to glow brightly forceing the top of the staff open. Allowing the lifeform inside Viper's body to start feeding off the magical energy escaping from the staff

While Viper was distracted He-Ro got to his feet and swung his leg around driving it into Viper's guts. Viper doubled over as the air rushed out of Viper's lungs. He-Ro then grabbed the staff from Viper's hands and in one quick move He-Ro swung the staff at Viper's legs bringing the Snakeman crashing to his knees.

The instant Viper was distracted with He-Ro's attack the Goddess lifted her snake staff high over her head. The staff's snake eyes suddenly opened glowing with a bright blue light. The snake's head then turned to Eldor. Eldor instantly closed his eyes as the light washed over his body and Eldor began to glow. Slowly one by one the spirits of the Elders stepped out of Eldor's body and began to form a circle around He-Ro and Viper.

All at once the Goddess and the Elders attacked Viper with the magical energy of Grayskull. Viper screamed in rage as he tried to fight the magical attack. Then suddenly Viper felt the lifeform being ripped from his body. As the lifeform began to lose its control of Viper's body Viper's mind began to clear.

"NO!!!" screamed Viper as he realised what was being forced from his body.

Viper held up a hand to his face and saw that his black scales were now turning white as the lifeform's shadowy body began to leave his body. Viper tried franticly to grab hold of the lifeform's body but it kept on passing through his fingers.

With one last earpearcing scream the lifeform was torn from Viper's body.

Once the lifeform had been completely removed from Viper's body Eldor opened his eyes. Reaching in to his robes Eldor pulled out the Living book of Spells that he always carried. The instantly flipped open and Eldor began to read from the page that the book had chosen.

As Eldor read the magical energy surrounding the lifeform began to turn solid and harden. The lifeform tried to brake out of the now shrinking shell of energy its cries of anger going unheard with out its host. The shell continued to shrink and then it began to crystallise trapping the lifeform inside.

Once the shell had shrunken to the size of a large crystal the Goddess fell to her knees exhausted. The Elders fled back in to Eldor's body as they too were exhausted and were beginning to fade from existence.

"I must get the Elders back to Grayskull. They can not survive for long outside its walls for long." The Goddess said weakly. The Goddess then picked up the crystal and handed it to He-Ro. "We do not have the power to destroy this threat to Eternia. We can only contain it. You must hide this crystal somewhere where no one will ever find it."

"I think I now the perfect place for this thing." Said He-Ro with that the Goddess and Eldor disappeared in a flash of light.

He-Ro then threw the crystal in to the air as high as he could. He-Ro then aimed the Staff of Light at the crystal. A bolt of bright light shot out of the top of the staff and struck the crystal. Instantly the crystal disappeared.

As soon as the crystal vanished the lifeform's control over Snakemen stopped. The Snakemen suddenly stopped fighting and dropped their weapons in confusion. 

Spittor dropped his sword just as Hiss lunged and stabbed Spittor through the shoulder.

"Master!?" pleaded Spittor holding his hand to his bloody shoulder.

"Pleading for your life?" sneered Hiss. "Where is your courage now?"

Hiss pressed forward as Spittor backed up.

"Master. I do not know what you mean." Said Spittor jumping out of the way as Hiss swung his sword at him.

"You dare to side with Viper. You helped have me exiled from Snake Mountain." Raged Hiss. "And now that he has been defeated you crawl back to me!"

"V-v-viper?" stuttered Spittor. "The last thing I remember about Viper wasss him skinning the Snakemen sent with usss to track down the source of power that you and he had sensed. He had thisss weird glow in hisss eyes I could do nothing to stop him."

Spittor continued to back up until he thumped in to one of the palace walls. Hiss swung his sword and Spittor closed his eyes waiting for his death. However Hiss stopped his sword so that only the very tip of the sword pressed against Spittor's poison sack stopping Spittor from producing his deadly poison.

"Open your eyes." Said Hiss calmly.

Spittor slowly opened his eyes to see that Hiss had his free hand hovering over Spittor's face.

"If you are telling the truth then I'll let you live." Said Hiss. "But if you are lying to me I shall kill you very slowly. Do you understand?"

"Yesss Master." Replied Spittor.

Hiss then placed his hand over Spittor's face and closed his eyes.

"You are telling the truth." Said Hiss after opening his eyes again. Hiss then lowered his sword. "However you will still be punished."

"I understand." Said Spittor rubbing his throat.

"This goes for the rest of you as well!!" Hiss told his men. "I know that you were all under the control of something you could not fight. But as Snakemen law states you must still be punished for attacking your ruler."

Hiss turned to see Viper sat cross-legged rocking back and forth calling out for the return of the lifeform torn from his body.

"It isss Viper who shall suffer the most." Snarled Hiss. "Grab him and drag his sorry carcass to the dungeons of Snake Mountain."

Instantly a group of Snakemen rushed Viper. Viper did not move or make a sound as the Snakemen picked him up and dragged him away.

Hiss turned to He-Ro and sneered at him.

"Do not think that my saving your life means anything." Said Hiss. "Be warned once my forces are back to full strength we will battle again."

"I look forward to it." Replied He-Ro.

Hiss then turned to the Snakemen.

"Come my warriors return to Snake Mountain." Called out Hiss.

"We can't let them go!" said Rotal as He-Ro held him back as the Snakemen left the palace. "We should attack while they are weak."

"No Rotal." Said He-Ro. "We have our own injured to take care of first. Besides as Hiss has said we haven't seen the last of him."

**__**

Epilogue

Deep within the heart of Eternia a flash of light exploded in to existence. Once the light had faded a large purple crystal appeared and fell to the ground. Once the crystal came to a rest a small animal crawled up to the crystal.

As the animal sniffed around the crystal a small crack appeared. Slowly something began to seep out of the crack and grabbed the animal. The animal struggled free and raced away from the crystal looking for a way out of the cavern with its glowing red eyes. 

**__**

Back to [**The files of Scrollos**][1]**. **

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rik2k1uk/MOTUfanfic.html



End file.
